


Sunday Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just a whole lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel notice that love isn't on their list of feelings they have for one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever post on here, and I genuinely hope it's not too bad :)
> 
> \- if you have any topics you want me to write about, send your ideas/prompt to [my tumblr!](http://www.c-stiels.tumblr.com)

Dean leans into cas' touch, feeling and letting his body be rocked back and fourth. it felt funny, and the only thing Dean could think of to put it into image of how they must look is comparing it to how waves hit the sand, pulling some of it back only to push it back again and repeat the process. He hadn't felt this calm in years. 

He should feel embarrassed, being rocked like he was a child, but Dean hasn't felt this relaxed since he was four, right before his mother died. And in all honesty, Castiel's body heat was so much appreciated against the harsh Michigan winter air, he was sure that even if he needed to pull away, he wouldn't be able to. 

"Are you still awake?" Castiel asked, voice rough from the lack of use. It was early in the morning, at least 9 or 10, and they've been up for about an hour now, the only words spoken were a quick "good morning" as soon as they had realized they were both awake, but other then that, it was nothing but silence between them. 

Around them, though, the loud noises of cars and footsteps of the owner of the apartment next door kept reminding both of them that sooner or later, they would have to get up and face the rest of the world. They wouldn't have to do it alone, at least. Not this time. 

Dean let out a soft and short hum, answering Castiel's question with a kiss to the other man's jaw. Cas smiled and a noise that sounded much too similar to a giggle was released from his lips. Knowing him, Dean knew it would be denied to later on if asked about it. Dean smiled, left the warmth of Castiel's neck, and kissed his face. His cheek, his temple, his forehead, his nose, all while Castiel wore a face splitting grin, arms wrapping tighter around Dean's waist.

"I cannot believe how beautiful you are, Cas. Jesus, you're an angel." Dean said breathlessly, looking over Castiel's features as if he were some kind of art sculpture, face full of awe. Something pure seemed to pour out of his entire body, radiating and grabbing at Castiel's soul with so much desperation and need and Castiel felt a fluttering in his chest as his smile grew impossibly wider, all gummy and innocent and happy. This, this was the feeling of heaven. 

Dean smiled back, all boyish and so Dean-like that Castiel absolutely had to lean in and steal a kiss. It was tender and soft and meaningful. He hoped that his affection, admiration, and a little bit something extra towards Dean slipped from this lips and tongue onto Dean's. Hoped that everything the words "I love you" couldn't cover were said by the way his lips & tongue moved with Dean's.

This wasn't love. No, not quite. Dean has heard of love. Has seen it in his dad's eyes as he stared at pictures of his mom. had seen it in the way Sam looks at Jess. Has seen in the eyes of Ellen as she talked about her husband who had passed. He'd seen it in the way Michael and Luke acted towards each other, playfully fighting and arguing and yelling at each other, not meaning a damn hurtful comment that's said. 

Hell, he'd seen it in Meg's eyes before, too. The way she looked at Castiel when they were together showed it, bright and honest and kind. Meg was never kind. 

But no, Dean knew this wasn't love. The feeling he felt towards Castiel was different. Dean knew what love felt like. He felt it all those years ago when he was with Lisa. He loved her to death, would've done anything for her. Shit, If she'd asked him to shoot himself in the foot, he probably would've done it.

This, this feeling, this pull at his chest everytime he saw or even merely thought of Cas was different. It was stronger and present and so alive and there. It was overwhelming, to say the least. He didn't just love Castiel, he needed and wanted and couldn't live without him. Love was a weak feeling compared to this, this insane feeling whirling in his body, in his veins. 

Castiel pulled away from the kiss and put his hand on Dean's cheek, looking at the other man's face before finally making eye contact, and in that moment Dean knew he wasn't alone. Castiel feels that way, too.


End file.
